


Teegedrabble

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Tea
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Der feine Genuss des Tees in 100 Worten.





	1. Grüne Liebe

Du, Sencha, grünes Gold des fernen Asiens, bist eine Kostbarkeit ganz für dich. Nicht zu gewöhnlich, doch auch nicht zu außergewöhnlich, um einen Genuss selten zu machen. Und doch bietest du Genüsse der ganz speziellen Art. Du willst nicht wie jeder gewöhnliche Tee behandelt werden, sorgsam willst du umhegt und gepflegt sein. Doch wenn du weißt, dass man dich gebührend beachtet, wenn man deine Werte schätzen kann, dann wirst du demjenigen nicht nur einmal eine Freude bereiten. Dann entfaltest du deine Blüten und gibst dich als jene _bijin_ zu erkennen, die du bist. Denn du bist die Grüne Liebe Japans.


	2. Sencha: Japanische Kirschblüte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zutaten: Grüner Tee (Sencha). Pfingstrosen, Aroma mit Kirsch-Geschmack  
> Erworben: im zweiten Teeladen meines Vertrauens Tea-Box  
> Ziehzeit: 1,5 bis 2 min, mehrmals aufgießbar

Wenn Japans Kirschen blühen, wird das Land in einen zarten, rosafarbenen Schleier gehüllt.

Wenn Japans Kirschen blühen, liegt ein einzigartiger Zauber über dem Land.

Wenn Japans Kirschen blühen, wird das Land zu einer wunderschönen Geiko herausgeputzt.

Wenn Japans Kirschen blühen, erwacht die Natur zu neuem Leben.

Wenn Japans Kirschen blühen, werden die Tage lang und warm.

Wenn Japans Kirschen blühen, wird die Luft mit einem zarten Duft getränkt.

Wenn Japans Kirschen blühen, nimmt jeder Anteil am süßen Geschmack des Frühlings.

Wenn Japans Kirschen blühen, laden sie zum Verweilen ein.

Wenn Japans Kirschen blühen, bringen sie die winterschweren Herzen zum Lachen.


	3. Tee der letzten Tage

Dies ist ein Tee, der mich durch meine letzten Schultage begleitet hat und noch immer begleitet. Ich goss ihn mir auf, als ich zum letzten Schultag um halb fünf aus dem Bett fallen musste, um das Schulhaus zu dekorieren, bevor die Schüler kommen. Ich trank ihn diesen Tag über, um munter zu bleiben. Und nun trinke ich ihn jeden Morgen vor und in meinen Prüfungen, um mich zu beruhigen.

Abitur schmeckt nach Vanille, lieblich und vollmundig, wie es die Packung preist. Der Tee mag nicht der Beste sein, aber er ist ein guter, lockerer Tee mit fluffigem Geschmack für zwischendurch.


End file.
